


I Would for Us to Date (a prequel)

by criesmom



Series: Wrong Number Universe [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friend Seokmin Is Stuck In The Middle, F slur, Fuckboy Mingyu, M/M, Mutual Pining, agender minghao, only briefly and it's reclaimed, poor kid, so there's like a v v v v brief mention of homophobia aka Kim Mingyu defending his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: When famed fuck boy Kim Mingyu develops a crush on his best friend, he has no idea what to do





	I Would for Us to Date (a prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my current chaptered fic [Wrong Number](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10819011) so if you enjoy it please check that one out !! also this shit is so gay lmao

Lee Seokmin stared at his best friend, Kim Mingyu, with his mouth hanging open. They were sitting in a back corner of the school library, tucked away where no one could see them blatantly not study, (Seokmin had a phone in his text book).

“I thought you were straight?” Seokmin finally hissed as an answer.

Mingyu felt more and more nervous by the second. “I still am straight. They’re not a boy, so …” he trailed off as Seokmin shook his head.

“They’re not a girl, that makes it gay, dude.”

Mingyu groaned quietly, leaning forward to rest his head against the table. “Don’t add another layer to this, please.”

“Hey, I know better than anything there’s nothing wrong with being gay.” He paused. “I don’t think it necessarily makes _you_ gay, it just makes the situation a little gay.” He sighed and Mingyu felt Seokmin’s head rest on the table as well. “My head hurts.”

“My heart hurts.”

Seokmin snorted. “I can’t believe Kim Mingyu, famed fuck boy, has fallen in love with his best friend.”

Mingyu reached out a hand and blindly thwacked Seokmin’s head. “I’m not in love with them, it’s a crush.”

“That sounds a lot like denial.”

“What do I do, Seokmin?”

“I don’t know. If it is just a crush, maybe it’ll blow over?”

“Maybe,” Mingyu whined, moving his hand to play with a bit of tape stuck to the table by his face. “I’ve been sitting on it for a while though.”

“How long?”

“Like a year.”

Seokmin sat up abruptly and Mingyu followed him slowly.

“A _year_? And you hadn’t told me yet?”

Mingyu shrugged. “We’re always together all three of us and it’s difficult to talk to anyone alone.”

“You can text me, dumbass.”

“Denial?”

Seokmin sighed. “That sounds more like it. Shit, a year,” he repeated, leaning back in his seat. “That’s a long time for it to only be a crush.”

“Denial.”

“Figures.” Seokmin sighed and shrugged as well. “If I were you I’d ignore it, but thankfully I don’t have any experience in this category.”

Mingyu frowned. “Thankfully? Isn’t it supposed to be unfortunately?”

Seokmin shook his head. “I’m glad I don’t have to deal with this mess.”

 

* * *

 

Xu Minghao stared at their best friend’s chest as they let the words sink in. They were lying facing each other in the dark of Lee Seokmin’s bedroom, having just had a juvenile tickle fight and having only just calmed down. A silence settled between them that threatened to make Minghao deaf.

“That was unexpected.”

Minghao sighed, closing their eyes. “Yep.”

“How long?”

Minghao hadn’t thought about this. “As long as I can remember.” They were glad for the low light as their eyes welled up. “But he’s straight so nothing’s gonna come of it. I don’t even know why I told you.” They huffed out a wet laugh and Seokmin pulled them into his chest.

“That’s a long time to keep that bottled up. Are you okay?”

“I’m super fucking gay for my best friend. _One_ of my best friends.”

“Thank you.”

“So no, I don’t think I am okay. And not only is he straight, he’s a fuck boy. God why am I so stupid?”

Seokmin shrugged around them. “You’re not stupid, just gay.”

“I’m gay and stupid and don’t know how to work out the tip.”

They both laughed, wet and half hearted.

“Are you going to tell him?”

Minghao shoved Seokmin’s chest. “No, what the fuck?”

“I mean it makes sense.”

“He’s straight.”

Seokmin bit his lip, wearing the look when he wanted to say something but knew he couldn’t. Minghao turned over to face away from him in the bed. Seokmin huffed, but scooted closer to them and slung an arm over their waist, nuzzling his nose in their hair like a cat.

“I won’t tell him.”

“You don’t have to, I’m just saying that –”

“I won’t tell him.”

Seokmin sighed. “You don’t have to.”

 

* * *

 

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** sorry laddos can’t make it to movie night

 **[Hao to 97 bois]** ?? u good?

 **[gyuby goober to 97 bois]** yeah what’s up?

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** gotta help Soomin with some stuff, you know like wheelchair fittings n w/e … I tried to get out of it but mum is forcing me to go

 **[Hao to 97 bois]** o rip

 **[gyuby goober to 97 bois]** send her my love n ask her out again for me

 

 **[Muffin, 3:15pm]** you fake fucking bitch  
**[Muffin, 3:15pm]** I know there’s no wheel chair fittings you just want me alone with him don’t you?

 **[Cupcake, 3:17pm]** sorry hao but this for real bb

 **[Muffin, 3:18pm]** you’re fucking dead

 

 **[Snotty, 3:15pm]** I hate you I can’t be alone with them what if they do something cute (very likely) and I want to kiss them?

 **[kink shamer 55, 3:18pm]** ? then kiss them lol

 **[Snotty, 3:18pm]** YOU KNOW I CAN’T!!!!

 **[kink shamer 55, 3:19pm]** IF BOB THE BUILDER CAN THEN SO CAN YOU  
**[kink shamer 55, 3:20pm]** also pro tip: quit professing ur love to my sister if you don’t want Minghao to still think ur straight dummy

 **[Snotty, 3:21pm]** I am straight though

 **[kink shamer 55, 3:22pm]** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJFGHJFKDHGKJGHSJHGFS

 

The movie was awful and sappy and something that Minghao had chosen. When asked why they liked such movies, they would only ever wave a dismissive hand with a curt “It’s my feminine side”. Mingyu loathed them, but he loved the little reactions Minghao had and the way they mouthed along to large chunks of dialogue. The television reflected and swam in their eyes and illuminated their face in rainbow flickers as they clasped their hands to their chest. Mingyu cursed Seokmin for the umpteenth time as his eyes caught on Minghao’s lips.

They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch and Mingyu felt like he couldn’t unfold his legs or he would break some sort of barrier. But his legs were starting to fall asleep and ache under the blanket and all he wanted to do was stretch them out and rest his head against the arm of the couch. Halfway into the movie, he gave up with a grumble and stretched his legs out on the couch. He was already so long and lanky that his feet landed in Minghao’s lap, and they looked down. Mingyu pretended to be engrossed in the film and argued to himself that he would do the same to Seokmin given the chance. In fact, he _did_ do the same to Seokmin nearly every movie night, as he usually sat in the middle.

Distracted momentarily by the film, Mingyu jumped a little as Minghao placed a warm hand on his shin. They started to trace light shapes over Mingyu’s jeans, hands under the blanket. When Mingyu peered at Minghao out of the corner of his eye, they were watching the film with a calm smile. The sight made Mingyu melt.

After the film finished, (Mingyu watched Minghao more than anything), Minghao turned off the TV and readjusted themself on the couch. Mingyu’s feet were still in their lap, but they were leaning against the back of the couch, one hand under their cheek.

Mingyu chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment. “When did you realise you weren’t straight?”

Minghao seemed taken aback by the question before they hummed in thought. “I think I always kinda knew. It’s more a question of when I realised I’m not meant to be,” they gave a small chuckle that held no humour, “which was the first time someone called me a fag.”

Mingyu nodded; he remembered the day clearly. It was the first time he ever got into a fight.

“But like, how did you know, then?”

Minghao frowned and read Mingyu’s face so intensely he thought they would see right through him. “The first crush I ever had was on a boy.”

Mingyu nodded and Minghao started drawing shapes on his knee.

“What are you drawing?”

In the low light, Mingyu swore they blushed.

“I’m writing.”

Mingyu tried to feel what they were writing. “I can’t read it.”

They chuckled a little. “It’s not Korean.”

Mingyu’s heart swelled in his chest. “I’ve been thinking about learning Mandarin.”

Minghao perked up at this. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu smiled, “you talk in Mandarin when you think no one can hear you. I wanna know what you’re saying.”

Minghao rolled their eyes. “Figures. Why not learn it for the beauty of the language? Or to understand where I come from better? There’s better reasons, Mingyu.”

“All that stuff too.” Mingyu resumed chewing the inside of his mouth. “It’d be nice to talk about things just the two of us without Seokmin knowing.” Mingyu didn’t know why he was nervous; he flirted with girls, (shamelessly), almost 24/7. But when it came to trying to flirt with his best friend he was a mess.

A smile spread across Minghao’s face. “God he’d hate that. Hey, if you’re serious about learning Mandarin I could help you study it if you want.”

If a girl he was texting had said that, Mingyu would have replied with “ _study this dick_ ”. He thought about saying it as a joke, but didn’t trust himself to do it convincingly.

Instead, he nudged Minghao’s leg with his foot. “Thanks, Hao.”

Minghao smiled broadly and squeezed Mingyu’s shin, sending a jolt of electricity to Mingyu’s stomach. “Thanks for wanting to learn.” They frowned. “It’s getting tiring talking to only one other Chinese kid. I don’t even particularly like him.”

They both laughed and Minghao started up their writing again. Mingyu felt himself getting sleepy.

“What are you writing?”

Minghao stopped and spluttered, seemingly choking on their tongue before turning away a little to cough into their hand. “Sorry, went down the wrong way.”

Mingyu laughed, putting a hand under his head, elbow in the air. “What, your own spit?”

Minghao stammered. “Yeah, I guess. Uh, I’m just writing the alphabet.”

“Hmm. That’s boring of you.” Mingyu stifled a yawn. “What’s the time?”

Minghao pulled their phone out of their pocket. “Just gone midnight.”

“We should go to bed,” Mingyu said, voice straining as he stretched out his entire body.

Minghao nodded then groaned. “Shit I have to do the inflatable mattress.”

Mingyu’s heart skipped a beat and he cursed the cliché he had become. “Nah, we can squeeze.”

It was tight and hot, (Mingyu had to physically bite his tongue to not make a joke of it), but they both managed to fit on Minghao’s tiny bed. They had their backs pressed together and as they whispered in the darkness their legs became tangled. When Minghao’s breathing turned into soft snores, Mingyu tried to calm his heart as he turned over and, whilst pretending to be asleep, positioned himself as the big spoon. Minghao stopped snoring when Mingyu wrapped an arm around their waist.

“Gyu?” Mingyu ignored Minghao’s whispers. “Mingyu?”

Mingyu gave what he hoped was a weary groan into the back of Minghao’s neck. This seemed to convince them, as they settled down and soon enough they were snoring again.

 

* * *

 

Minghao had been shocked and ecstatic when Mingyu followed up on Mandarin lessons. Their smile took over their entire face and their voice almost broke when they said, “Wait, really?” Mingyu kept playing the moment over in his head, smiling to himself between classes.

They weren’t sure when or even _how_ the lessons were going to take place. Seokmin was easily butthurt over things like his two best friends hanging out without him.

 

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** what’s the plans for this weekend

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** um why are yall leaving me on read?!?!?!?!?

 **[Hao to 97 bois]** uhhhhh, Mingyu wants me to teach him mandarin so we were gonna do that?

 **[gyuby goober to 97 bois]** sorry man

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** what, all weekend? lol I can work around it

 **[gyuby goober to 97 bois]** you’re not mad we made plans without you?

 **[alpha meme to 97 bois]** brah ur learning a new language go wildt there’s two whole days in a weekend

 

Minghao’s voice got deeper when they spoke in Chinese, and Mingyu didn’t miss it for a second. The lessons were a good excuse for him to stare at their mouth, too, which made him happy. And it made Minghao ridiculously happy to have someone interested in their mother tongue, which warmed Mingyu’s heart more than anything.

He figured he could always pretend to be interested and just spend the lessons staring at Minghao and zoning out. But the passion and excitement with which Minghao spoke made him want to learn every language in the world, just for them. It turned out he was good at languages, as Minghao told him he was learning quickly.

It all boiled down to the fifth lesson. They were back on Minghao’s tiny bed, lying on their stomachs side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Minghao was writing Romanised Mandarin on a work book in front of them, explaining something about verbs to Mingyu, who allowed himself to zone out a little for once. Minghao snapped their fingers in front of Mingyu’s face.

“Are you paying attention?”

Mingyu came out of his stupor, scrabbling to gain his bearings. “Uh yeah?”

Minghao scoffed. “Clearly not. Can you even read the English alphabet?”

Mingyu shook his head dumbly. His mouth was hanging open a little, head propped up on his hand. Minghao sighed.

“Maybe we should leave it there for today. I’ll have to teach you the English alphabet and I can’t be bothered with that right now.”

They shut the book and pushed it off the bed, then shuffling up and turning over to lie on their back. Mingyu peered down at them and realised the whole side of his body was flush with Minghao’s. He swallowed.

“Can you talk to me in Mandarin for a bit?” Minghao gave Mingyu side eyes. “It’s just, it’s a really beautiful language, and it sounds nice when you speak it.”

Under the warm glow of the lamp on the bedside table, Minghao couldn’t even hope to hide their blush. “Okay.”

Minghao started off slowly, with bits and pieces that Mingyu could pick up on. Things like _My name is Minghao_ and _I was born in Anshan but I grew up in Seoul_ and other basic introductory sentences. After a few of these, they sighed and delved into things that Mingyu couldn’t understand, but to which he would happily listen. He felt a dopey smile spread across his face, but he couldn’t stop it. He was entranced by the way Minghao’s lips moved differently when they spoke Mandarin, how much more confident they sounded and fluid their words were, even though they were fluent in Korean as well. It was like they felt more comfortable, more themself, and it almost brought a tear to Mingyu’s eye.

Minghao frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re going to cry.”

Mingyu smiled, taking his hand out from under his head so he was leaning on his elbows, leaning closer to Minghao. “Nothing.”

Minghao frowned more deeply. “I can see literal tears in your eyes. What’s wrong?”

Mingyu kept leaning forward, and even though Minghao looked wary, they didn’t push him away. When his lips were almost brushing against theirs, he dropped to a whisper.

“Absolutely nothing.”

And then, with a final wave of confidence, he closed the gap and pressed his lips to Minghao’s. They let out a surprised squeak and leant into it for a moment. Long enough for Mingyu to feel how warm and supple they were. But before he could do anything else, Minghao’s hands on his chest were shoving him back as they scrambled to sit upright.

“What the fuck?”

Mingyu could feel his heart dropping down and down and down. “Minghao, I’m sorry.”

“What the fuck are you _doing_?” Minghao shoved Mingyu’s shoulder. They looked bewildered as they held their head in their hands, pulling their knees up to rest their elbows on. “Dude what the fuck?”

Mingyu sat up as well, terrified he had ruined everything. “Minghao, I’m so sorry.”

“No, Mingyu, what the fuck?” on their last word, they gave Mingyu a particularly hard shove, and he realised they were asking _Why_.

Seeing no other way out of it, Mingyu decided to go with the truth. “I like you, Minghao.”

A full range of all possible human emotions cycled on Minghao’s face before they shoved Mingyu so hard he fell off the bed.

“Ow, what the fuck?”

“You don’t have to be an asshole.”

“What?”

“I know Seokmin told you.” They were getting angry; their face was getting more and more expressive. “You know, I thought you were a good fucking guy and wouldn’t be an asshole about this.”

Mingyu didn’t know what to do, so he stayed sprawled on the floor. “What are you talking about?”

Minghao sighed in exasperation. “What a funny joke. ‘Oh, Minghao has a crush on his best friend, let’s make fun of him by tricking him into thinking it’s realistic’.” They shook their head in frustration. “I can’t believe you made me misgender myself, Jesus.”

Mingyu’s brain had fogged over. “You have a crush on me?”

“Fuck you,” they spat out, but their voice wavered.

Mingyu crawled forward and up onto the bed again, grabbing for Minghao’s hands and not letting them go. “Minghao, this isn’t a joke. Seokmin didn’t tell me anything.”

They struggled to pull their hands away, but Mingyu kept his hold strong. “Fuck you.” And they couldn’t hold their tears any longer.

Mingyu felt himself welling up as well. “Stop, no, I like you, Minghao. I really do I promise you I like you.” He leant forward and kissed under their eyes, inadvertently tasting the salt on their cheeks. “I would never make fun of you.”

Through their shock, Minghao bit back. “You make fun of me all the time, asshole.”

There was a beat when they were both silent, then let out giggles, Mingyu leaning his forehead against Minghao’s.

“Are you sure it’s not a joke?”

Mingyu smiled, loosening his grip on Minghao’s hands to link their pinkies. “Promise.”

“God what are we, six?”

Mingyu’s mouth twitched. “Inches? Nah, more than that.”

Minghao rolled their eyes so hard that they went completely white. “I’ve seen your dick. It’s not that impressive.”

In a wave of affection, Mingyu pursed his lips to press against Minghao’s briefly. “Last time you saw my dick we were twelve.”

Minghao was blushing hard. “Your attitude hasn’t changed; why should your dick?”

Mingyu giggled. “God I love you.”

“Hmm. I love you, too.” They frowned. “I thought you were straight.”

Mingyu heaved a sigh, hoping his breath didn’t smell. “So did I. Jury’s still out, honestly.”

Minghao bit their lip and Mingyu wanted to do it for them. “It’s a bit gay of you.”

“What is?”

“Liking me.”

“That’s what Seokmin said.”

Minghao started laughing, their breath fanning across Mingyu’s face and smelling like the jasmine tea they had earlier. “You told Seokmin?”

“Yeah, I had to tell someone.”

“I told Seokmin, too.”

Mingyu realised what this meant and joined in the laughing. “We’re hopeless.”

Minghao calmed down, humming as they did. “I can’t believe Kim Mingyu, famed fuck boy, has a crush on me.”

“That’s what Seokmin said.”

Minghao started playing with the hem of Mingyu’s sleeve. “What happens now?”

Mingyu thought for a moment. “Because I don’t know the gender-neutral term and have no better way to word it; can I be your boyfriend?”

The fabric went taut on Mingyu’s wrist as Minghao gripped it tighter. “That’s bold for someone who doesn’t even know if he’s gay or not.”

Mingyu shrugged. “My feelings for you are bold or whatever.”

Minghao laughed. “Who needs romcoms when I have a dumbass like you for a boyfriend.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“It’s a yes,” Minghao confirmed, moving their fingers from Mingyu’s sleeve to his hand, twisting their fingers together.

The weight of the world had been lifted from Mingyu’s shoulders and his smile threatened to split his face in half. He was full to the brim with love sick clichés and he couldn’t be happier about it.

 

* * *

 

Minghao was waiting in bed with a book by the time Mingyu finally joined them in their shared bed. They were both exhausted from moving boxes and furniture into their new apartment, and Minghao was falling asleep in the middle of sentences. Mingyu lay down next to them and cuddled up to their side, wrapping an arm around them and pressing his nose into their neck.

The two of them stayed like this for some time, Minghao being tickled by Mingyu’s breath as they tried to at least get to the end of the chapter. When they finally did, (after dropping the book on their face several times), they placed a bookmark and set it on the bedside table, switching off the lamp as well.

Having thought Mingyu was asleep, Minghao jumped a little when he spoke.

“Do you remember that movie night where Seokmin bailed because Soomin had an appointment?”

Minghao remembered it well. “I’m still convinced he was making an excuse for us to be alone.”

Mingyu chuckled in the darkness. “Absolutely.” After a pause, he kissed Minghao’s shoulder. “What were you writing on my legs?”

Minghao frowned. “What?”

“You were writing in Mandarin on my knees; that’s why I asked you to teach me.”

Mingyu had largely given up on Mandarin. Minghao couldn’t lie and say they weren’t disappointed, because they were, but they weren’t surprised. Mingyu had a lot going on in terms of school and always said he would come back to it, he’d just never gotten around to resuming their lessons. Minghao couldn’t be mad at him, however; it was those lessons that led to their relationship.

Minghao remembered what they were writing perfectly once reminded of the context. They took Mingyu’s hand and started tracing the characters; “我爱你”.

“What’s it mean?”

“Wǒ ài nǐ.” Despite having been dating Mingyu for a year and having said the words in Korean countless times, they blushed. “I love you.”

Mingyu was silent for a while as this settled in. “Even back then?”

Minghao kissed his hair. “Yeah.”

Mingyu hummed into Minghao’s chest. “I love you, too,” he said in only partly butchered Mandarin.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me comments ! I wanna scream abt how gay gyuhao are !! Also why do I suck at Minghao's pronouns, I, an agender person whomst uses they/them pronouns lmao if u see me fucking that up let me know so I can fix it


End file.
